Codeam
Codeam Lidraz is the Bizarro counterpart of Hankvi. He is a Class-A citizen, purely because of his massive wealth. He owns an entire continent, which he named the Kingdom of Bros. His pesterchum tag is . Personality Codeam has a very misleading personality. He usually behaves as if he was merely another mainstream fool, or as he describes it, But in truth, he behaves this way to hide a deeper and more complex mind. He can be very strategic and smart, even if he would only use this for unimportant things. Above all other things, he hates working, and utterly refuses to do it at all times possible, sometimes even going out of his way to show that he doesn't want to do it. Another quality of his is talking too much, which annoys those around him. Story and Background Codeam is the richest person in the world. It's unknown how he acquired such a large amount of money. He is one of Raptorco.'s major supporters. His weapon of choice is The Technodeus, as well as carrying the rarely used Mace of Midas. He lives in a large area of land that he owns, named the Kingdom of Bros, which is guarded by his own Baron Jeffery. He has a typing quirk of Combat Apparati *Attacks |(n)}} denotes how many times can this move be performed in a single battle ** - Normal attack with a sword ** - Delivers 3 smaller slashes ** - Completely freezes an enemy for 2 turns upon attack. ** - Slows down enemy upon attack to 1/2x ** - Speed up by 2x to self ** - Reduces enemy max health. ** - Rewinds self; cancelling last turn's damage build-up. ** - Clone self with a doomed timeline Codeam. Has only 1000 LP (base of only 10000 LP). ** - Disables from being aged or slowed down. ** - Confuse and possess an enemy (by inflicting on the enemy team a non-attackable Swaghost). ** - Scare an enemy off the battle. ** - A rap so terrible that almost everyone (includes allies) will be defeated. Otherwise, it can paralyze, confuse, or cry. ** - Prevents self from being attacked for 3 turns. ** - Launches a huge blue fireball capable of dealing medium damage and burning every enemy. ** - Deliver a mighty blow with Midas's Mace. Has a chance to miss, or a chance of petrifying the enemy into gold for a single turn. *Weaponry ** Technodeus ** Mace of Midas *Traits ** - Allows the advantage of astronomy granted by Seren Anghenfil. ** - Raises his morality towards allies, and condemns his enemies' morality. Also immune to any running-away move and/or moral loss. Trivia *Codeam has an aura of . *Whereas Hankvi is the working and sees himself as a peasant, Codeam sees himself as a royal and is "free" from work. *It might look like he is a follower of some time god, but he doesn't; it's only because of the Technodeus. *Even though red-troll-blood is usually connected with peasantry, in the Bizarro universe he is indeed a royal. The usual "calling the undead" psychic powers can still be used. *Codeam is a blind troll and has the advantage of using ghosts as his "eyes", but can end up with thousands of them, to that he states Gallery BLD_Concept.jpg|Concept sketch by HankGuideDude. BLD_Concept2.jpg|Ditto. Codeam Lidraz.png|A rendering of Codeam by ZoshiX. BLD Symbol Mini.png|Codeam's symbol. BD_Posters.png|KoB posters. Feastings Style Codeam Sprite.png|A Feastings-style sprite by Look-a-troopa. Codeam Pen Doodle.jpg|A drawing by ZoshiX. Colored Codeam Drawing.png|A full-colour version of the previous drawing. Codeam_Sketch.png|A sketch by Mori. Red_Bros.png|The KoB inhabitants/army. Category:Trolls